


The Secret of Torchwood Four

by IantojJackh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Death, Gen, M/M, Torchwood Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret of what really happened to Torchwood Four</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Title** : The Secret of Torchwood Four

  
**Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  


  
**Summary** : The truth behind the disappearance of Torchwood Four

  
**Characters** : Ianto and ??

  
**Rating** : PG

  
**Warnings** : none

  
**Spoilers** : none

  
**Disclaimer** : See profile

  
**Notes** : 3rd fill for the [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge: Open and fills the old [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge: Torchwood Four. My drabble muse is back in full force with the nice weather, but today was the exception as there was a dusting of snow this morning when the day before was 70 degrees. Winter had to shine one last time.

**_ The Secret of Torchwood Four _ **

There was a reason Torchwood Four was classified as _lost_. It wasn't really lost, just hidden because it was where dead agents came back to live out eternity.  This was the one secret of Torchwood Jack could never know about.

When Ianto joined the ranks of Four, his first instinct was to search for Lisa, but she was nowhere to be found. In fact most of the casualties from Canary Wharf were missing.

"Those half-converted or lost to the void aren't here."

Ianto smiled at the familiar voice, "Tosh!"

"Owen's missing too," Tosh wrapped her arms around her friend and wept.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Torchwood Four Explained  
 **Author** : **Summary** : Ianto meets another resident of Torchwood Four who explains some of the rules.  
 **Characters** : Ianto and ??  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Spoilers** : Some CoE spoilers  
 **Warnings** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : See profile  
 **Notes** : My 4th fill for this challenge. Written for challenge: Open. Also fits the the fill for Torchwood Four. Double drabble too.

 

**_ Torchwood Four Explained _ **

 

It was the fifth day in his new home as Ianto continued to explore his surroundings; a large village that looked like it could be anywhere, but there was no way to communicate with the outside world.

 

Ianto stood on the edge of a cliff and looked down as he contemplated if he wanted this existence.

 

"It doesn't work that way. If you jump you'll just come back. I tried a few times and still ended up here. You can never escape Torchwood." A woman with a slight hint of an Italian accent warned Ianto.

 

That didn't stop the Welshman from peering down to the raging water below. "So it would seem," Ianto said ruefully.

 

"And you can't leave either. There's a dome that covers this place. No one can get in or out. You're new here, aren't you?"

 

"Five days. How long have you been here?"

 

"Almost three years."

 

Ianto carefully studied the woman to see if he recognized her, but didn't. "Were you at Canary Wharf?"

 

"No. I left Torchwood almost thirty years ago. A heart attack brought me here." The woman replied. "Lucia Moretti, Torchwood Three."

 

"Ianto Jones, Torchwood One and Three."

 

Soon Jack stories would be exchanged.

 

**A/N** : This is to be continued at a later time as the muses permit. Ideas are always welcome, feel free to toss them out to me or if you want to collaborate on this. Thanks.


End file.
